Cambio Radical
by Jenni01Fer
Summary: Cambios, cambios, dulces pasos de la vida que damos. Ignorad el summary, que es nuevo, no soy buena para esas cosas. Os agradeceré si pasáis y leéis. {Posible lime o lemmon!lemon}.
1. Prólogo

Una tierra escondida entre las montañas, inundada por las intensas lluvias que azotaban por la noche y abrazada por las cálidas brisas del viento mañanero. Ambientado por el canto de los pájaros y los magníficos sonidos de la naturaleza; y aunque el lugar estuviera abandonado, su belleza superaba cualquiera de los territorios desconocidos de aquel mundo que comenzaba a sufrir los cambios causados por la humanidad.

El paraíso central, únicamente formado por la tierra que entraba en calor cada día que pasaba.

Fueron los años que transcurrieron para que hombres y mujeres descubrieran el santuario oculto. Por supuesto, su crueldad les hizo actuar de la peor manera: Abusaron sin piedad de los recursos hallados, pronto eso se convirtió en una porción más del mundo desolado. Pasó a ser dominada por lo tétrico, por la frialdad de la ambición y el deseo.

¿Cómo era posible que la inconsciencia del ser humano fuera tan grande como para no darse cuenta de sus errores? Este problema, por el momento, parecía ser pequeño y sin importancia, pero crecería hasta que la raza imperfecta pereciera por sí misma.

Y así, todo sitio cercano al cielo sin ni una gota de impureza fue cayendo frente a ellos insensiblemente.

Llegó el día en el que su pensamiento cambió, por fin se dieron cuenta del gran problema al que sus antepasados los habían sometido; llenos de ideas nuevas que les ayudarían a recrear un futuro donde los regalos naturales también disfrutarían de una vida. Sin embargo, fue tan tarde, reaccionaron cuando casi se caían del barranco a un abismo de calamidades perpetuas.

¿Acaso esa gente sería capaz de lograr que la Tierra se transformase en el hogar más impecable y perfecto jamás visto? ¿La esfera que ya ha vivido millones de años encontraría la divinidad y el encanto verdaderos de nuevo? Y esta vez… ¿Sabremos bien de qué forma gozarla?

 _-Furobashi Kaoruko._

—¿Leyendo mi libro de nuevo, Nicolás? —Saludó una mujer de mediana edad—. Me halaga que lo hagas.

—¡M-maestra! ¿No estaba en junta?

 _Ella es mi superior en la Universidad... Por cierto, no me he presentado adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Nicolás Arias, 18 años, Universidad De Las Bellas Artes; estudiando para ser escritor. Vivo en Madrid, España, a pesar de que acabo de entrar, ya he estado ayudando en el trabajo a la reconocida escritora y bióloga, Kaoruko Furobashi, quien casualmente es mi profesora._

—Deja de soñar. Hay trabajo qué hacer, ven conmigo

—S-sí

 _Siento un gran cariño por ella, sin importar que tenga orígenes japoneses. Su largo cabello lacio y negro, sus ojos color mar… Piel blanca, son dignos de tener la adoración de cualquiera. Tener corta edad no ha significado un problema en su vida, tuvo que estudiar bastante para poder comenzar a trabajar a los 18 años, lleva aquí en la universidad 4. La profesora es mi ejemplo a seguir… Es…_

—Profesora, ¿qué piensa de mí? —Preguntó el joven, nervioso.

—Cualquiera pensaría que eres un niño millonario con la vida fácil. Ya sabes… Suerte con las chicas y esas cosas que "los normales" no pueden disfrutar —respondió la superior mientras caminaba—, tu cabello es de color chocolate, muy peculiar pero no es de algo que deban tenerte envidia. Si vemos el lado de los ojos… Puesto que son miel, es posible que te odien por eso.

—J-jamás dije que me odiaban —replicó Nicolás, sonrojado—. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué tengo que acompañarla?

—¡Ah, sí! Necesito que expliques el por qué te gustan mis libros en una pequeña junta

—Eso es fácil. Las emociones de la autora y el lector se combinan, y no dejemos a un lado las fantasías…

—¿"Fantasías"? Veremos si dices eso cuando estemos al borde de la muerte por fenómenos naturales —interrumpió Kaoruko—. ¿Me harás el favor sin problemas?

—Sí

 _Ciertamente, la razón por la que leo los libros de mi maestra es muy delicada. La verdad es que, son varios sentimientos que tengo que poner en orden para expresarlos con claridad y no meterme donde no me requieren. Por el momento, he de inventar una excusa que sea útil… Tanto como para ella como para mí._

…

* * *

Los párrafos que se encuentren así: _Párrafo,_ son pensamientos del querido protagonista. Todavía no hay narraciones concretas, espero agregarlas en el capítulo uno de mi primera historia.

Gracias por su atención.


	2. Dar el sentido a la vida

Capítulo 1:

Dar el sentido a la vida.

 _A veces me pregunto de qué me servirá estudiar en un futuro, yo no tengo un propósito definido… No me interesan esas cosas. Supongo que viene de familia el no luchar por nada. Un día mi padre dijo que, en cuanto conoció el amor verdadero, conseguir la felicidad para mamá y él fue su mayor deseo y meta: cuando nací, también entré en el círculo de felicidad._

 _Yo sigo sin creer que el amor exista, lo veo como un capricho humano que nos tiene atados hasta cierto punto. Creíble o increíblemente, siempre el ser va a olvidarse de esa persona a la que una vez le tomó tanta importancia y le regaló su tiempo inconscientemente._

Sumidos ambos en sus pensamientos, la profesora y su alumno llegaron sin darse cuenta a la Editorial Luna, lugar de trabajo de Furobashi. A leguas se notaba su elegancia y seriedad, el edificio era grande y con muchas ventanas que reflejaban la luz de un gigantesco sol.

—Llegamos —levantó la mirada Kaoruko—, te doy la bienvenida a la editorial que publica mis libros.

—¿Y quién pidió la opinión de alguien sobre tu trabajo?

—… Mi padre

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el adolescente.

─Aparentemente tiene varias dudas acerca de mis conclusiones y cree que no sirvo para esto —contestó Kaoruko—. Dice cosas hirientes, que no te intimide.

—Esas no son palabras alentadoras, maestra —Nicolás se rascó la nuca y entró al edificio.

Un sitio lleno de oficinas, más arreglado de lo que el muchacho se esperaba para tener problemas financieros. Subieron por un elevador al tercer piso, la planta de Literatura, en donde ya los esperaban un señor y una señora, el hombre llevaba un traje negro.

El primero no se veía tan joven, pero sí que presumía una buena salud y equilibrada fuerza. Sus entrecerrados ojos turquesa y gran barba plateada, sin duda japonés. Mientras la otra poseía ojos "normales" color marrón, cabello hasta el cuello castaño; vestía una falda blanca, saco plateado y zapatillas del mismo tono.

 _¿El papá de mi mentora y… Su jefa, esposa o algo parecido?_

—Hija mía, ¿de cuánto tiempo? —El señor se mostraba con una sonrisa de alegría.

—Ese saludo no le queda a quien me cuestionó… —Dijo haciendo mueca de disgusto la peli-negra—. Dairekuto, padre.

 _Sí, lo presentía, era muy obvio._

—¿Y él? ¿Es tu novio? —Furobashi señaló al chico.

—No —negaron.

—Soy Nicolás Arias, estudiante de vuestra hija

Al escuchar estudiante, la expresión serena del viejo se transformó en una de molestia. El aire se hizo más pesado al cabo de unos segundos silenciosos.

—Así que obligas a tus aprendices a leer tus libros, qué pe…

—Os equivocáis, señor Dairekuto. Yo los leía antes de saber que vuestra hija era la autora —interrumpió el muchacho—, personalmente, espero que hayáis entendido perfectamente las emociones que nos transmitieron las historias. Si no, podría ser fácil obtener quejas.

 _Decir eso sin más me causó nudos en la boca y el estómago, estaba nervioso y sentía algo de miedo ya que no conocía bien al padre de la maestra… Creo que soy el primero en afrontar una situación como ésta._

—Tu edad se acerca a la de Kaoruko, ¿o me equivoco?

Nicolás asintió desconfiado, pero el señor Furobashi pronto volvió a cambiar su semblante, esta vez a uno de alegría. Cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo a la editora en jefe, arquearon una ceja sin saber exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

—Fiona —llamó el vejestorio.

—¡Sí!

—Hazme un pequeño favor, lleva a Nicolás a que vea el arduo trabajo de la empresa. Yo hablaré con mi hijita

—¿Qué pretendes, eh? —Kaoruko se cruzó de brazos—. El chico tiene clases así que…

—Me agradas, Nico. ¿Te parecería que nos viéramos en algún lugar después? Necesito discutir unas cosas contigo

 _¿Y a él qué le ocurre? ¿No ha escuchado lo que le dijo la profesora?_

—M-me encantaría, pero la universidad me lo impide —fingió una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, un día no te matará, ¿verdad?

 _Tenía cara seria antes, veo que no lo es tanto._

—Llévalo, Fiona

—Entendido —la mujer tomó del brazo al estudiante y se lo llevó consigo—. Yo soy la dueña de la compañía, mi nombre es Fiona Duarte, un gusto conocerte.

 _¿Si eres la dueña por qué él te dice qué hacer? Hay que aceptar que tienes apariencia de severidad, pero te comportas un tanto más dulce de lo que tenía en mente._

—Sé lo que piensas, no soy lo adulta que debería ser —Fiona sonrió levemente—, es complicado no ser tan tierna viendo a menudo a niños de primaria.

—¿Niños de primaria?

—Sí. Mi hermana menor se hace cargo de unos chiquitines por las tardes. ¿Te parece si primero te muestro al editor de Kaoruko?

—Suena interesante —el chico de cabello chocolate comenzó a caminar.

—¿Qué estás hacien…? —La superior se vio cortada por una risa hipócrita de su padre.

—Te preocupas mucho por él, tiene suficiente edad como para cuidarse solo. Vamos, Kaoruko, tomemos una taza de té y hablemos —Dairekuto acompañó a su hija.

Por supuesto que la maestra desconfiaba de que las intenciones de su papá fueran buenas, ¿qué podría hacer para zafarse de él en estos momentos? Le parecía algo justo que su alumno no tuviera tanto problema en tener una inasistencia, lo mismo no pasaba con ella; que tenía un trabajo al cual no podía faltar.

Mientras que el viejo parecía mayormente tranquilo y feliz, lo contrario minutos atrás, ¿a qué se debía este cambio repentino?

—¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que quieres más a Nico que a mí, que soy tu familiar? —Inquirió, bebiendo té.

—Ya te dije que solamente es un amigo…

—Lo conoces desde antes de ser su mentora, es por eso que me saca de casillas el tema

—No parece que te saque de tu pacífico juicio —la oji-azul suspiró—. De todos modos, ¿qué interés tienes sobre su edad?

El vejestorio dejó la taza en la mesa, cerró sus ojos y junto las manos. —¿Tú a qué crees que se deba? Es joven y puedo ver en ti el resplandor que nunca has mostrado con alguien más

—Te estás confundiendo. Yo soy una mujer a la que poco le interesan las relaciones —Furobashi se levantó—. Si me disculpas.

—En ese caso, no te importará que le presente a Mitsuki —Susurró el japonés.

—No me interesa si tienes comunicación con traidoras como ella, haz lo que quieras —dijo Kaoruko antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué le habrá hecho Mitsuki?

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, Nicolás se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Sin rumbo definido gracias a que no sabía dónde estaba. Su mente era controlada por la situación que vivió aproximadamente una hora atrás.

 _No puedo creer que me haya llevado a ver todas las oficinas, fue imposible siquiera saludar a la gente. Lo peor está por empezar: me fui sin quedar bien con el señor. Ah… Qué se le va a hacer, por ahora tengo que asistir a mis clases._

 _Cierto, ya va siendo el día de mi cumpleaños. Adivinaré lo que me harán, o sea lo mismo desde hace años: cosas que no pasan de "un feliz cumpleaños"._

Con la vista hacia el piso, ambas manos dentro de la chamarra roja que traía puesta, el joven pronto llegó a un parque abandonado de Madrid, alejado del resto de las personas sin razón que él conocía.

Sus ojos amarillos captaron el cuerpo de una mujer que yacía acostada a los pies de un árbol y cubierta de hojas otoñales. Decidió acercarse para ver sí seguía viva y podía ayudarle en algo, mayor fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando la vio totalmente despierta.

—¿No te parecen bellas… Las ramas caídas? ¿Tú también puedes apreciar lo que se olvidó en este lugar? —La chica se levantó con lentitud.

El viento hizo volar los rizos albinos que lucía, mirada igual al pastizal de primavera. De tan sólo ver ese iris verde, Nicolás recordó la llanura en la que pasó los últimos instantes de su madre… Él cayó de rodillas y se quedó perplejo.

La muchacha le dio la mano. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nicolás… —aceptó el ofrecimiento y se irguió.

—Mucho gusto, soy Mitsuki —se presentó, sonriendo—, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te molesté con mis preguntas?

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No vas al colegio? —Inquirió el de cabello chocolate.

—Sí, me ausenté por hoy, ¿sabes? Regresaré a casa hasta que sea de noche, escuché que habrá luna llena… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—No… Será para otra ocasión —respondió Nicolás, alejándose poco a poco.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos de nuevo —Mitsuki se recargó en un tronco y alzó la mirada al cielo—. No hace falta que me taches de loca.

—D-de ninguna forma, seguro y vuelvo a pasar por aquí

—… Ya veo

 _Esto… ¿Debería remediar mi error hablándole con respeto? ¿Siendo caballeroso? ¿O tan sólo debo irme sin decir una palabra?_

El estudiante optó por la tercera opción, así que solamente se dio la media vuelta, rumbo a su hogar.

—Adiós —alcanzó a escuchar de una voz femenina.

 _De la nada, ideas que nunca antes había escuchado llegaron a mi ser. No venían solas, sino que acompañadas de la suave sonrisa de Mitsuki, parecida a la de mi mamá. De entre todas las frases que llegaban a mí con simpleza, una destacaba de las otras por mucho..._

 _Dar sentido a las acciones, siendo optimista hasta en los problemas, eso es vivir. Y, para darle aprobación a ésta, se necesita de la felicidad._

…

* * *

Supongo que me debería disculpar por lo tediosa que está esta cosa. Estoy trabajando para hacerla más emocionante, lo cual es casi imposible… Lo lamento.


	3. Vientos traicioneros

Capítulo 02:

Vientos traicioneros.

 _Noche álgida hasta sus centros y dentro de los hogares tibios, no me percaté de la puesta de sol ni del cambio en el clima. Volví a casa y me quedé sentado en el sofá leyendo, totalmente en blanco sin omitir una aguda pero audible voz en mis entrañas. A todo esto… ¿Quién era dueño de mis pensamientos exactamente?_

Después de retirar el libro que cubría su cara cansada, Nicolás se levantó y miró de un lado a otro el departamento solitario. Posteriormente vio la hora en su celular, listo para dar un largo bostezo y tallarse los ojos.

—Las 20:16… ¿Qué estuve haciendo tantas horas desde temprano?

Sin darse cuenta, tomó su chamarra y salió medio dormido. Su expresión de fatiga sorprendió a vecinos que, tratando de saludarlo, no recibían respuesta de aquel adolescente exhausto. Al bajar del edificio, pudo sentir la baja temperatura, enseguida calentó sus manos con aire exhalado de su boca.

La calle estaba iluminada e arriba abajo: lámparas, tiendas, apartamentos, casas o automóviles; si no fuese por el cielo negro era difícil creer que la noche cubría el país. Nicolás no se dio cuenta de que esa caminata nocturna tenía como destino el antiguo parque que visitó antes.

 _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo y por qué llegué aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, es donde me encontré con ella… ¿Todavía estará?_

Al examinar cada detalle con la mirada, sonrió discretamente pues encontró lo que buscaba. Pero al razonar la acción hecha, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al centro del jardín.

—No creí que te quedases hasta la noche —el joven suspiró—, me alegra ver que no hay heridos ni pérdidas materiales.

Mitsuki asintió acostada encima del herbaje sin vida, pronto Nico le hizo compañía sentándose a su lado. Cuando el muchacho sintió las gélidas mejillas de la chica, concluyó que en realidad había estado todo el día allí.

 _Ha estado sola simplemente para ver la luna llena. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va quedarse así? Supongo que mientras yo no sea el culpable de algo está bien. Ah, ahora que la veo…_

—¿Por qué viniste? —Las iris claras de Mitsuki se cerraron y ella prosiguió—. Me tomaste por loca y…

—Vine a comprobar si en realidad te quedaste. Claro que, ahora lo vi yo mismo, no tengo nada que hacer ya —el chico se fue paulatinamente alejando—. De cualquier modo… Me gustaría saber quién eres, por si nos volvemos a ver ya no juzgar…

La albina le detuvo precipitadamente, las pupilas miel de Nicolás evitaban el contacto visual gracias al ligero sonrojo que sufrió, el tiempo para él pareció hacerse lento. Aunque quisiese que fuera lo contrario.

 _¿Le ocurre algo? Debería de preguntarle si lo que dije fue irrespetuoso._

—Hay una reunión familiar cerca, ¿vienes? Obvio que será por un rato y te presentaré como la persona con curiosidad sobre mí

El castaño oscuro se soltó con suavidad. —Y-yo… No hay opción, ¿cierto?

—Podrías declinar para seguir con…

—Entiendo, vamos allá

 _Verdaderamente, me da curiosidad saber qué tipo de padres le dejarían desaparecer todo el santo día. No sé a cuáles extremos he llegado, a final de cuentas, seguimos siendo desconocidos el uno para el otro. Su nombre era Mitsuki... Es inevitable el pensar en Kaoruko, ¿por qué no se lleva bien con su papá? Tenerlo y conseguir verlo debe ser una bendición. ¿O lo es para mí solamente?_

En cierto punto del trayecto, Mitsuki entró a un salón particular y sencillamente elegante. Antes de llamar a la puerta, una mujer mayor la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que no la tomó desprevenida, sino que simplemente siguió de pie sin corresponderlo.

—Yomi, suelta por favor

—Mi niña, ¡me alegra que vinieras! ¿No dijiste que te ausentarías?

—Un a… Él quería ver a mi familia —sus verdes ojos señalaban al universitario—. Le parezco muy extraña…

 _¿Eso que le cuelga en la espalda no es…?_

La anciana se puso delante de la joven y mostró una katana. —¿Quién es la rara, cara bonita?

—¡Ya… ya veo, ya veo! ¡La locura vino de t-tu abuela!

—¿Abuela? No, imposible. Ella es la madre de mi padre adoptivo —aclaró.

 _¿Y eso no es lo mismo acaso? A lo que vine, ¿dónde estarán los padres irresponsables de la señorita?_

—Por mucho que duela admitirlo, Mitsuki-chan jamás nos ha visto como sus parientes —comentó Yomi cuando la mencionada se distanció—, me entristece ver que no nos tiene confianza.

 _¿Qué persona en el mundo tendría confianza de alguien con una espada japonesa en su vestido?_

—Lo siento. Ya es suficiente, ¡conocí bastante a tus raíces, me voy! —Avisó el oji-amarillo, yéndose.

Justo en el momento donde el estudiante fue directo a la puerta, se encontró con Kaoruko acompañada de un amigo con aspecto oriental. El chico no fue capaz de poner atención gracias a paralizarse de la impresión.

El adulto que estaba con la escritora no era tan diferente a ella, con excepción de su vista ígnea. Mitsuki rápidamente acudió en su ayuda para llevarlo a sentarse en una silla de madera en la esquina izquierda de la recepción.

—¿Nicolás…? —Kaoruko se agachó.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿quién diría que el dichoso Nico del habla el señor Furobashi estuviera con la hija menor del mismo? —El peli-negro tomó de la mano a Mitsuki—. ¿Qué harías tú con él?

—Déjame, Yoshiro

—¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Maestra…?

—Mi padre al final sí te presentó a mi hermana, ¿o no? —Preguntó la oji-azul.

 _¿H-hermana? ¿La chica que estaba en el parque casi perdida es la hermana de mi dulce mentora?_

—Kaoruko, Yoshiro, nos conocimos por casualidad. Y si tiene relación con Dairekuto o con ustedes dos, no me importará el no volvernos a ver —la más joven de las dos se inclinó y se marchó tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te agradan? —Nicolás iba a levantarse de la silla pero el brazo de Yoshiro se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes por ella, ya iré —dijo el hombre—. Por mientras, nos encantaría escuchar cómo es que se conocen.

 _Déjalo ya, ni siquiera soy invitado para poder quedarme a la fiesta._

Esa fue la primera vez que el chico vio a su maestra fruncir el ceño, estaba realmente molesta y no sabía la razón. Pasados algunos minutos mudos e incómodos, el señor Furobashi llegó con un semblante de satisfacción que ocultó al ver a su hija frustrada. El universitario no entendía nada lo que ocurría, ¿desde cuándo se involucró en la familia de la escritora?

—Me dijeron que Mitsuki vino junto a Nico. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Huyó, como es de costumbre —la profesora se puso de pie—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo explicarás el por qué estás…?

—Kaoruko, no ahuyentes al niño, es un invitado —Yomi aplaudió dos veces.

—N-no, quería ver quién… Olvidad todo, ¿vale? —Nicolás corrió fuera de manera despavorida.

—Parece que nunca tendremos nuestra anhelada explicación, Kaorukito —Yoshiro le abrazó—. No hay nada que ver, regresemos dentro.

—… Sí

 _¿Por qué mi cabeza da vueltas bruscamente y con rapidez? ¿Por qué estoy buscando a Mitsuki como si me importara lo que acaba de suceder? ¡¿Qué hice para merecerme un destino tan cruel?! Aun si no quiero continuar con una búsqueda sin sentido, mi cuerpo se mueve solo sin fuerza que lo detenga._

 _Es injusto desperdiciar mis fuerzas así, mañana habrá clase temprano… ¿Qué me dirá mi mentora respecto a esto? Dios mío, ¿en qué lío me he metido y todo por estar vagando en la calle? Los aires de tranquilidad que se carga la gente de simple vista, son mentira. En el fondo tendrán algún secreto que haga de tu vida un alboroto completamente incontrolable._

 _Los vientos y sensaciones que nos transmiten la gente, son traicioneros._

…

* * *

Corto, sé perfectamente. El problema es que discutiré, por así decirlo, todo un tema/situación en el próximo capítulo. No quiero interrumpir aquél tema con el final del capítulo y en el siguiente estén: ¿O sea, qué?

Explicado el punto, les agradezco el apoyo dado.

{La apariencia de Yoshiro, por si algunos no le agarraron bien a mi malhecha y confusa descripción, es: Cabello negro hasta el cuello, piel blanca y ojos medio rasgados rojos.

Hablando de Yoshiro, he de explicar que es uno de mis personajes favoritos aquí, algunas lo verán como un irritante (con Nico) y extrovertido hombre, eso cambiará conforme avance la historia. Pero, de verdad, que él es un amor para mí. No se preocupen, siguen en su derecho de criticarlo u odiarlo}


	4. Hacia el sentimiento

Capítulo 03:

Hacia el sentimiento.

Los primeros cantos de los pájaros despertaban a Nicolás temprano como de costumbre, los amaneceres llenos de agría soledad diariamente no le perjudicaban sino hasta hace pocos días. Saludando con pereza el exterior de su desordenada cama, se sonrió a sí mismo para dar comienzo con otro lunes aburrido.

El estudiante hizo su parada matutina al baño, nada mejor que mojarse con el agua para terminar de despertarse uno. De ahí desayunaba lo que fuera comestible, se levaba sus dientes y preparaba sus materiales para la universidad. ¿Y después? Miraba su reloj marcando las 05:30 a.m., le quedaba una hora antes de que las clases dieran inicio. Siempre había sido puntual, no le incomodaba tener que esperar una eternidad para tener que hacer algo. Su fiel compañero con quien pasaba sus ratos libres, el primer texto literario que leyó en su vida escrito por su maestra lo miraba con ansias… Pero pensar en ella era lo que menos quería ahora.

 _No creo que haga daño leer un poco de literatura reflexiva antigua. ¿Qué podría pasar si pienso en los acontecimientos por un momento siquiera? Nada. Todo seguirá su curso conforme el destino lo decida. Me dedicaré a seguir siendo su peón y diversión._

Ese aliento interno no fue optimista ni pesimista, típico viniendo de él. El estímulo de agarrar con rapidez el libro y grabarse lo necesario se apoderó de su mente, no pasó ni un minuto cuando la novela salió volando por ahí. ¿Qué era esa ansiedad de no querer toparse con algún Furobashi? ¿Es a eso lo que llaman huir de los problemas con cobardía?

 _¡Por supuesto que no! Los hombres no corren para librarse de algo. Además, solamente fue un día yendo con Mitsuki, no fue un error mío ni mi culpa. Fue un capricho del destino verme enredado en tantos aprietos. Caso cerrado… Supongo que le será aun más entretenido ver cómo me zafo de esto._

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, ya no era flojera el no querer pararse. Su orgullo o miedo era el que no le permitía ver de frente a Kaoruko, quién sabe qué tipo de venganza tomaría por salir con su hermana adoptiva. En estos momentos, la profesora podía arruinar su futuro con facilidad y sin nadie que peleara por los derechos de Nico.

El pasillo que lo separaba de la puerta se alargó y se torció, dificultándole imaginariamente el paso. Cuando rodeó con sus dedos la perilla, la giró como si un monstruo infernal le esperase afuera, la criatura mitológica cercana a sus expectativas era un Balaur hambriento. Por lo general, inventaba su propio mundo de ficción usando especies míticas, pero esta vez sentía que era verdad.

Sin embargo, algo peor que un dragón sediento de sangre estaba tras la puerta. Al abrirla, la profesora lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y un café en la mano. El muchacho no comprendía la situación, podía notarse en su mirada confundida, así que la pelinegra se prestó para aclararle la mente.

—¿No dijimos que iríamos juntos a la universidad hace un mes?

—Eh, sí, propuse eso hace un mes… —Nicolás prosiguió sin saber qué palabras no le llevarían a ser comida para perros—. Fue usted la que se negó ese día.

La señorita le tomó al café y dijo tranquilamente. —¿Qué esperas? Nunca es tarde para intentar cosas nuevas, una de ellas es viajar juntos a la uni

 _¿Uni? Hay gato encerrado en su buen humor y aceptar lo que rechazó severamente. ¿Será acaso que…? ¿Cómo le pregunto sin ser propenso a morir? Esto es uno de los momentos en la vida en que te armas de valor y lanzas la incómoda pregunta al cielo, esperando que caiga para oír una respuesta amigable._

—No quieres que me encuentre con Mitsuki, ¿cierto? —El castaño lo soltó sin darme cuenta.

Kaoruko le dedicó una mirada iracunda. Su frustración se desvaneció al regalarle una fingida sonrisa de amabilidad a su estudiante. Por supuesto que Nicolás no se tragó toda la obra y le siguió la corriente sólo por no estresar a la maestra de ojos azules, retrasarse y pasar más tiempo con una Furobashi serían las peores combinaciones hechas por el ser humano.

 _Ah… Quisiera creer que lo hace de buena manera. ¿Qué hay de malo con verse con la "simpática" de su hermana? ¿Por qué siento una extravagante felicidad al pensar en que mi mentora no desea que la vea? Otro cambio es… Todavía recuerdo sus cabellos albinos y juguetones, me hubiera encantado platicar con ella sobre su niñez con Kaoruko._

—Su sueño es ser maestra, la profesión que tú odias —comentó, siguiendo con su afán de impedir que se encuentren. Sin escuchar lo que Nico diría, ella siguió—, maestra de alemán, el lenguaje que aborreces. Tiene estudios para ofenderte en ese idioma sin que te des cuenta.

¿Qué tan empeñada seguiría estando? La profesora tenía celos o lo más cercano a ellos. Posiblemente sólo eran ideas de Nicolás pero, ¿a qué se debía su actitud verdaderamente? No podía ser por una pelea de hermandad, esas cosas son simplonas y no te dejan con ganas de odiar a la gente para quitarle la oportunidad de amigos. El muchacho respiró hondo, resignándose a caminar sin hablar.

 _Qué ambiente tan extraño. Tuve que haber pasado por los días de atracción afectiva en la adolescencia y no en plena formación de mi vida. ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? ¿Hice algo malo? Si la respuesta es sí, me gustaría saber qué fue en lugar de sufrir por cuestiones "amorosas". Amor… Esa palabra me asusta, siempre han sido platónicos o no correspondidos, no pasa de ahí. Y si tengo mala suerte en ello, ¿por qué actúa como si me amara?_

—¿Quién se enamoró primero de quien, eh?

—¿¡Disculpa!? —Al chico le dio un infarto—. ¿No estabas leyen…?

Kaoruko cerró el libro. —Te pregunté que si Sarah se enamoraba primero que Mauricio. _**Sube, baja y da vueltas**_. Este libro, me dijiste que ya no habías leído.

Sus uñas rasguñaron su pecho nerviosamente. Sentía que el corazón se le salía por el miedo a la pregunta de su mentora. Se le iba el aire, su mente se cerraba, ¿qué le afectó en realidad? ¿Quizás tenía un secretito guardado que no podía ser revelado? Si estuviera… Enamorado de la japonesa, ¿por qué no le dice que siente lo mismo?

—P-porque… No es seguro que sea así

Furobashi suspiró, aliviada. —No entiendo de lo que hablas… —Deposita un pequeño cocorrón en la cabeza de su alumno—. No me asustes, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, ¿puedes pararte? ¡No te desmayaras si vas a clases?

 _Por supuesto. ¿Cómo se tiene fe en algo tan tonto? Tanta preocupación no se debe a nada de lo que creo. Me lo ha dicho demasiadas veces, pero yo sigo ignorando las palabras cariñosas que me dice. Por mucho que las diga con querer, a mí me suenan frías y desconsideradas._

— _Eres como el hermano menor que ansío tener, Nico. Te quiero_ {Sigue siendo un pensamiento del protagonista}

 _Tonto, tonto, tonto… Me lo he guardado por años. No puedo quejarme, yo elegí vivir así, sin mostrar mis sentimientos a nadie. Lo único que quiero ver, es una sonrisa en su rostro, que goce de una felicidad merecida._

—S-sí. Gracias —simple y directo, guardando sus emociones.

 _No es amor, la verdad se hace sensible al ser detectada por el ojo humano. No está triste ni alegre, la reacción que tengamos al descubrirla es lo que la hace sufrir o saltar contenta. No puedo, si esto continua de tal manera, diré lo que no es debido escuchar. Voy a huir con la excusa de que me siento mal, lo que prácticamente es innegable._

El universitario se dio la vuelta de golpe y se alistó para correr despavoridamente y con sus ojos cerrados. Al intentar fugarse, una mano mediana le tocó la frente, haciéndolo abrir los párpados. Mitsuki había aparecido tal quimera, los dos no creyeron que en serio estuviese detrás.

—No te ahogues en tus pensamientos. Tienes fiebre —la albina frotó las mejillas del chico—, ¿tomaste pastillas en exceso? Tus cachetes se inflaron, ¿lo notaste?

Kaoruko contestó, como si su hermana adoptiva se le hubiera dirigido. —Yo ya veía rareza en él desde esta mañana, no trates de sorprenderme.

—Bueno, atiéndelo correctamente en la universidad —Mitsuki se sentó en media calle—. Yoshiro me pidió que habláramos, ¿para qué?

—No lo sé. ¡Llegaremos tarde!

El castaño chocolatero {No tenía idea de cómo ponerle} puso su mano enfrente de los verdes ojos de la albina. La pelinegra pareció molestarse y la agarró, jalando a su estudiante para ya irse a estudiar sin más rodeos. Las sensaciones indescriptibles de Nicolás se vieron tiradas cuando él volteó la mirada hacia Mitsuki, quien se alegró notablemente por ambos. Consecutivamente, dedicó el tiempo a esperar mientras que los dos se alejaban de su tranquila vista.

 _Estoy enfermo físicamente y emocionalmente. Bien mi mamá me decía que soy incapaz de mentir, aunque trate, no puedo._

Sigilosamente, un hombre se acercó a Mitsuki, la chica no captó su presencia, por lo que no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, los cabellos blancos estaban agarrados en un solo mechón, pero Mitsuki se quedó muda. Fue hasta que el silencioso articuló un: ¡Ta-da!, que habló.

—… ^Karatachinohana ga saite imasu… Junpaku no hana ga saite imasu. Karatachi no… toge wa anata no itami o ataemasu…^

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué cantas? —Yoshiro se rascó la nuca+—. ¿Hay algo…?

—Cuando niños, me dijiste que cuando me peinaras cantara una canción —explicó Mitsuki—. No te preocupes, sabía que te olvidaste de eso.

—¿Y por qué la de una opera?

La albina jugó con sus dedos seriamente. —¿Ya no… Compartimos el gusto por la opera?

—Mitsuki-San, ¡tú y yo siempre seremos almas gemelas!

La aludida le pegó con delicadeza en el hombro. —Quieres a Kaoruko, no digas ni de broma tales mentiras

Yoshiro le alzó el pulgar, la abrazó, recargándose en su hombro como si lo lastimase verbalmente. Y eso había hecho, de forma viceversa; la de iris verde tuvo un romance a escondidas con el que ahora era su amigo. Sin poder darle la cara, el oji-rojo le susurró con dificultad:

—Te dije que me salvaría de enamorarme de tu Onee-sama, pero… —El aferrarse a la serenita lo calmaba—. Terminaste odiándome, y Kaorukito…

Una cachetada bien ganada lastimó al hombre/muchachote/señor. —Cállate. Solamente yo tengo el derecho de hablar mal de ella.

Yoshiro se sobó la mejilla al mismo tiempo que chillaba por lo bajo. Todo aparentaba apaciguarse. Sin embargo, en un impulso por obedecer los estímulos interiores, el oriental se lanzó a los brazos de su primer amor. Quería llorar, mas, lo mayor que expresó su corazón desconocido fue:

—Te extraño… Cualquiera que te llegara a querer como yo, lo haría

—No. Eso es ver que has perdido a Kaoruko y venir a consolarte conmigo. Te irás a un sentimiento que te atormentará si sigues lamentándote —Cruelmente, la ojiverde correspondió el abrazo.

…

* * *

Mitsuki no es, generalmente, tan mala como aquí. Su molestia va para Yoshiro, con otras personas se porta bien… Exceptuando a su familia adoptiva, recordé a Yomi. ¿Qué creen sobre Nicolás? Me traté de esforzar en esa parte, no salió como esperaba. Prometo que narraré los sentimientos mejor en demás ocasiones que lo necesiten.

La melodía que cantaba la albina es Karatachi No Hana. Autor: Kosaku Yamada. Si la quieren buscar, espero que la encuentren. Me despido.

{No tuve tiempo para corregir, es demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Lo siento}.


	5. No puedes huir libremente

Capítulo 04:

No puedes huir libremente.

Las escaleras perpetuas frente a la universidad. De un color negro opaco, igual a los castillos de la edad media en leyendas que se contaban por España. Esos escalones antiguos lo separaban de un día ajetreado y lleno de estudio. Pensaba en abandonar sus ideas de querer tener un buen trabajo, alegándose que ya estaba cansado de tanto alboroto y menos descanso. Mira lo que la pereza, combinada con desconfianza a la realidad, hacía hasta en los jóvenes más agitados.

Subió con desgano, sin decirle nada a la señorita que le alejó de las calles revueltas, en compañía de una conocida. Llegó un momento en el que soltó un bostezo fingido y allí, mirando a su profesora de literatura, recordó cómo era de tonto cuando se proponía mentir. Sonrió. Se acordó de la vez que, queriéndole mentir a sus padres por teléfono el primer año, aseguró tomar la clase de filología. Y si no fuera gracias a que su madre escuchó a la maestra Furobashi llevárselo al auditorio, estaría en otro lado perdiendo el tiempo, simulando a un vagabundo de lenguaje educado.

 _He visto millones de situaciones, las trato de representar y juntar con las que vivo, ¿será así la manera en que se forman las historias perfectas? Aquél sonido de guitarra, tocada por un muchacho sentado en el pasto que rodeaba el instituto, tranquilo. Se contaban historias por todos sitios de la academia sobre él. Llegué a escuchar que era un estudiante al que expulsaron y, en medio de su enojo al cruzar la puerta, un carro lo atropelló._

Le dedicó una mirada cauta al músico, no se veía como un muerto ambulante. Sin embargo, cada que se acercaba a saludar, corría tan rápido que lo perdía a los pocos segundos.

—El mes de julio está por venir. ¿Qué sientes al casi acabar el año?

Una pregunta relevante, sin duda saber qué hacer antes de independizarse, por un corto periodo, era importante. Nicolás se perdió en el mar de posibilidades, había caminos que abrirían más de ellos en su vida. Cualquiera que eligiera le llevaría a, posiblemente, un futuro contrario al que deseaba, las próximas acciones que vendrían iban a significar algo trascendental en su mente. Así es como, una simple cuestión, de la que niños indecentes e inconstantes, cambió el estado de razonar en el instante.

Kaoruko entró por la puerta principal, lanzándole a su estudiante un avión de papel, igual que en la tierna infancia. El pico de la figura despertó a Nico, quien sonrió a su maestra y arrugó la hoja de papel, ocultando su molestia porque la risa de ella lo hacía feliz… Muy feliz. ¿Qué otra cosa no podría alegrarle el día como lo hacían esos blancos dientes y esos labios esponjosos? Se dirigía a su mentora, acelerando cada vez más, cuando sintió la suavidad de unos dedos congelados tocar su brazo. No quiso continuar. Frente a él se hallaba su amor ideal, y atrás…

 _Mitsuki. Ese inconfundible tacto, ¿qué haces detrás mío? El escalofrío que siento cada vez que toco tus manos, comparado con la calidez de tu hermana..., es inesperado. ¿Por qué de pronto me caigo en ti?_

—¿Estás bien? Debí creerte cuando dijiste que te enfermaste. Parece que tienes fiebre —Kaoruko suspiró, se apenaba por desconfiar—, lo siento, regresa a tu departamento. Nos vemos en la tarde.

 _¿Qué? La vista se… Nubla. Tropiezo y tú me abrazas… Me ves aliviada de saber que estoy bien. Lo último que notan mis ojos es a alguien corriendo hacia mí, pidiendo ayuda y diciéndome… Qué te ocurre. Gritando mi nombre, pero ya no puedo saber… quién lo hace…_

* * *

 _Esa luz que daña mi vista… Cierren la ventana, por favor. Espera, Nico, ¿ventana? ¿Dónde estoy? No parece ser mi casa… ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

—Ya despertaste. Tenías preocupada a Kaoruko, me pidió que te cuidase, y eso supone bastante sacrificio

Al girar su cabeza, Nicolás distinguió a la persona que alucinó antes de perder el conocimiento. Mitsuki lo cuidaba tranquilamente y no mostró señal de alegrarse cuando despertó, conservó su mirada desinteresada de niña. Levantándose, pudo analizar mejor el sitio donde se encontraba, nada relacionado con las decoraciones que acostumbraba a ver en las calles y casas de amigos o familiares. ¿Era la luz que todavía lo cegaba? ¿Era acabar de despertar luego de tiempo viendo negro? ¿Qué era lo que no le permitía ver con claridad? La albina cerró las cortinas del cristal que molestaba al castellano, eliminándola como culpable de la pésima perspectiva en el estudiante.

—Amplio, extraño para ti, ¿has estudiado la cultura japonesa? —Mitsuki sacó de su manga un palo de madera largo y señaló sus ropas—. Kimono —Golpeó la pared, pintada de un rojo carmesí y adornada con flores de cerezo rosa pastel—. Casa de los Furobashi.

El muchacho tosió descontrolado, diciendo como podía unas quejas, como importante objeto tenían la misión de exigir respuestas al raro acontecimiento que pasaba.

La puerta, hecha de otro material distinto a la madera, se abrió hacia los lados, plantando más dudas en la cabeza del universitario. Enseguida entró Yomi, la alegre abuela, con una bandeja plateada en manos, donde sostenía firmemente un té caliente y una pasta de nombre que no podía recordar. A juzgar por la imagen sin tanto color rojizo, Nicolás dio visto bueno a la comida preparada, además de presumir un olor exquisito y una textura suave de sólo con ver, bastar. Lo que llamó su atención fue notar cómo la albina tomaba un plato de pasta y se sentaba en el suelo a comer, poniendo el alimento en una mesa de madera.

Yomi ofreció a Nicolás, sonriente. —Tú puedes comer en la cama si te es satisfactorio. Antes de que lo olvide, ¿quieres Dian Hong [té de China] o prefieres vietnamita? Estamos para complacer al enfermo, así que pide lo que desees.

—¿Vietnamita? ¿Cuándo lo consiguieron?

—Tu padre fue en sus viajes de trabajo a Vietnam y aprovechó para traernos de ese delicioso té. A que el señor Dairekuto es amable, ¿o no?

El muchacho observaba su plática confundido, jugando con los fideos y preguntándose si la taza de bebida era el tema de la conversación con nombres que había escuchado antes. Botó un suspiro y se animó a beber, esperando que terminaran de decir cosas sin sentido para él mientras comía, reposando de tantas cosas pendientes que tenía qué pensar. Se sintió incómodo al notar que los ojos azulinos y verdosos le seguían cada acción, de pronto el ruido se vino abajo y Arias se convirtió en un centro de atención demasiado avergonzado, nunca había tenido atención de quienes no fueran sus padres.

 _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Creyeron que no sabría usar los palillos o cómo se llamen? Piensa, por Dios, algo tan tonto no puede acaparar la atención de dos mujeres con facilidad, tendría que hacer algo aun más estúpido para ello. Auméntale que se ven inteligentes, una trae katana y son japone…_

Justo en el instante que iba a terminar su pensamiento, una risita invadió su aura, enredándolo en dudas y molestándole un poquitín, parecía el único sin entender el por qué de sus movimientos. Como dijo Yomi minutos atrás, estaban para complacer al contagiado, así que decidieron no agobiarlo y explicar.

—Estás tomando mal los palillos —la hija adoptiva de los Furobashi se levantó de su lugar—, a mí me costó trabajo también. Después de todo, viví mis primeros cinco años aquí, en tu país.

—¿Y eso en qué me ayudará? A final de cuentas, ya estoy comien… —El conformista guardó silencio, moviendo sus manos, que tocaban a las de la desteñida en cabello, ella controlaba sus articulaciones superiores.

—Primero agarras con cualquiera de tus manos uno, no con las dos, ¿entendido? —Haciendo las muestras correspondientes, indicó, manteniendo sus ojos verdes en los tallarines—. Apartas tu otra mano, en este caso la izquierda, para que no te de tentación de utilizarla. Lleva el sōmen a tu boca, por ahora lentamente. Dime, ¿disfrutaste su sabor? En realidad, con echarles una mirada, sabes que sabrán excelente.

Era cierto, estaban fríos y apetitosos, exageraba al pensar que fue su mejor platillo desde hace milenios, pero sí amaba el sōmen… _Amor a primera vista_. Nicolás desvió la mirada de la pena ante el semblante alegremente divertido de la viejecita. La casa era de terror, excepto por las personas que ya conocía, se llevó una mala impresión y eso comenzaba a cambiar, en algunas personas se notaba en mayor número.

Nicolás recobró su compostura, diciendo una encantadora frase que marcaría su vida. —No importa que eso haya sido visto como si yo fuera un bebé y tú me dieras de comer en la boca, igual a un… Crío.

La casi inexistente risa de Mitsuki ambientó la habitación, una sonrisa extinguida, imposible de escuchar estando dentro de esa residencia reinada por reuniones económicas, ausentes de la presencia de las hijas del dueño. Para la abuela fue un impacto directo al corazón, en su ser se lanzaban fuegos artificiales coloridos, estuvo apunto de sufrir un infarto y morir de felicidad al oír a su pequeña carcajear ignorándola. Le hacía daño encontrarse tan separada de su propia nieta, bajaba su autoestima como familiar.

 _Descubrimiento añadido a mis notas mentales: sí sonríe… Y admito que no se asemeja a como es normalmente. Fue bueno haber venido, al menos he logrado algo sentimental en el alma dura de los Furobashi, Yomi se ve contenta y mi amiga arrinconada todavía quiere reír; tengo la esperanza de obtener este mismo resultado, la próxima vez serán mi profesora y su hermana compartir momentos de familia normal. Tal vez despertar en un acolchonado catre cerca de un futón, por cierto, ¿de quién habrá sido?_

Su mañana se fue volando. El estudiante salió por la puerta trasera de la casa acompañado de la albina, sin comprender la razón de no salir pasando a la sala principal. Decidido a no preguntar y retirarse, se detuvo al captar ese _adiós_ que tanto lo impacientaba por causas interesantes o embarazosas. Nico acostumbraba a despedirse primero, y la chica de origen asiático ganaba las oportunidades posibles. Cansado del desorden en su estómago, impidió el cierre de la casona. Lamentablemente, la nipona de iris glauco acostumbraba azotar a la hora de cerrar. El español no gritó, empero, se daba aires de tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué? Pronto llegará Yoshiro y me echará la culpa de tu lesión

—No… Te preocupes… Por eso. Le diré que… fue mi culpa… sí, mi culpa —aferrándose, a nada de rasguñar, al brazo de Mitsuki—. Lo siento… Si te lastimo.

 _Arde, duele, pulsa… Esto ocurre cuando dejas a tu cerebro atontarse y seguir órdenes imprudentes. Cayendo la cereza en el pastel, ese... Hombre, vendrá y de seguro con Kaoruko. Bien, cálmate, agítate, tienes que salir de aquí. ¿No se supone que las puertas son de tela? ¿A qué se debe que esta sea de… marfil?_

Mitsuki le levantó la mirada, susurrándole al oído:

—Es mal momento para comunicarlo. Me hizo feliz que vinieras, posiblemente no haya estado así en muchos meses. Quisiera que fuera igual mañana y siempre —cerró los ojos, decepcionada—, con el incidente que sufres ahora, hay escasas probabilidades de que ocurra, ¿no?

—Es un gusto… Volveré si me es posible… ¡Uh! ¿Me has roto… el pie, acaso?

Saliendo detrás de una estatua blanca, el dueño de familia hizo su aparición improvisada. Sonría malévolamente, al cabo de un rato carraspeó la garganta y anunció con solemnidad la pesadilla de la que quería huir el universitario desde que la aventura con la familia Furobashi empezó.

—Si te hallas en tales problemas, ¡puedes recibir atención médica y quedarte una temporada en nuestro hogar! Incluso puedes asistir al viaje hasta Japón que organizamos

 _¿Qué ocurría con Dairekuto? ¿Era uno de esos villanos que disfrutaban deber las cosas irse hacia abajo? Quiere ver sufrir o pelear a sus dos hijas, seguro y más que seguro. Para ello, me necesita a mí… Su nuevo juguete. Como siempre, no puedo huir de estas situaciones. Nadie puede librarse de lo que ya está escrito… Incluso si pequeños detalles son capaces de cambiarlo._

…

* * *

Luego de batallar durante días para que no saliera de relleno, perdí esa pelea y pasó lo inevitable. Supuse que saldría corto, lo bueno es que quedó seiscientas palabras más de lo esperado.

Las mejores notas se guardan para el final. Gracias si llegaste a este punto.

[Nico solamente tiene problemas, como dolores de cabeza, nada grave].


End file.
